Born Sick
by ZoeSpencer
Summary: Kyle and Zoe still have a lot to figure out about their relationship. Now, with more girls in the Coven, Zoe is finding this to be more complicated than she thought. After all, Kyle is the only boy in the house and the other witches find him irresistible. What will happen to Zoe and Kyle after outsiders attack the Coven? Read to find out! Takes place after Coven ends!


**Hey anyone who's reading!**

**Thanks for stopping by to read my fanfiction! Take you coat off and stay a while. Would you like some cookies? Something to drink? Just the story? Alright then :)**

**Like a lot of people I've been heavily binge watching AHS on Netflix. I watched Coven as it premiered but I rewatched it over my holiday break and realized, again, how in love with Zoe and Kyle I am. So much so that I decided to write a fic for them. I know, I'm addicted. But...I'm pretty excited about it so I hope you are too! **

**This is my first fic for the AHS fandom but not my first fic period. I've written for other fandoms also. That being said, while I'm not new at this...I still hope things go over well for _this_ story. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Thanks!**

**All. Monsters. Are. Human.**

**~ZoeSpencer**

* * *

><p><em>"We wouldn't be seen dead here in the day yeah<em>  
><em> I guess you're lucky that it's dark now<em>  
><em> And if I like it then we'll stay<em>  
><em> Impress the empress, take a shot now."<em>

-White Teeth Teens.

-Lorde.

* * *

><p>Ever since the coven had opened up to the public, things had been busy. We were constantly trying to fit in extra beds in rooms and place settings at tables. We had so many girls that we've just started eating dinner in shifts, some earlier and some later.<p>

It was becoming difficult to maneuver through the house now. When I'd first arrived it had seemed so grand like there could never be enough people to fill it up. Now, I was waiting in line to brush my teeth behind tons of other girls. The house had at least eight bathrooms, but still, we were girls, and girls took time in the bathroom.

"Is this bullshit or what?" Queenie said from behind me.

"Hey, at least we get our own room." I said, trying to remind myself of the perks I got, simply for being here earlier than everyone else.

"Yeah, but we're witches. You're telling me we couldn't conjure up some more mirrors and toilets for ourselves."

I laughed. "Even if we could I asked Cordelia and she said she wouldn't allow it. Covens for ages have survived here without more than what we have now."

"I don't know why everyone takes so damn long anyways." She said loud enough for the rest of the line to hear.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned, expecting to see Queenie, but was greeted by a different face.

"Hey Kyle." I said with a grin. He was already dressed for the day. His blonde hair was brushed and he wore black pants with a button up shirt. He looked perfect, as usual.

"Hey." he smirked. "What's going on?" he asked, examining the line.

I rolled my eyes. "We're just trying to get ready for class." I said.

"Hm," he said. "And you're waiting in line? Couldn't you just zap something on?"

"Um, excuse me, but my name is Queenie, not Sabrina. But if you ever use the word zap when referencing my powers again, I promise that I will _zap_ your ass so hard you'll be feelin' it for weeks."

He held in hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay." he laughed. "Hey, why don't you guys just use my bathroom."

Queenie and I immediately shushed him. We leaned in closer. "You have your own bathroom?" we asked.

"Yeah." he shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "I've been late for class every single day this week because of this." I motioned to the line.

He shrugged again. "I didn't know."

"Where is it?" Queenie asked.

"It's attached to my closet. It's small but better than this." he said.

"Obviously." Queenie said. "Come on Zoe. Let's go. If we head up there now we can still make it on time."

"Alright." I said. "Thanks Kyle." I smiled at him.

"No problem." he said. He leaned down to kiss me. "Morning breath." he smirked. I felt my face get red with embarrassment. "Cute." he winked.

I rolled my eyes. "You better get down to Cordelia and see if she needs you for anything." he nodded and went on his way.

I heard girls in line sigh as he passed them.

I glared at them for a moment before Queenie pulled me away. "They're just thirsty. Going to an all girls' school tends to do that to people. Now come one, we need to find this bathroom." she said.

"You're right. Let's go."

We tried to escape the line without anyone noticing where we were going.

Kyle's room was right next to mine and Queenie's. Of course, Cordelia got her own but we were all on the same floor. I knew Cordelia had a bathroom, so I guess it made sense that Kyle's room had one since his room was built in opposite hers. She must not have known about it, or, if she did, have valued it as much as any of the girls would've. Otherwise, I'm sure Queenie and I would've had it.

We went to his room and turned the door knob. I liked being in Kyle's room. His things were on some of the shelves, his books and clothes scattered here and there. It made me feel like he was here, and that made me feel safe.

"Where's the closet?" Queenie asked.

I pointed to a door and we walked over to it. After entering, we pushed away the few hanging clothes he had, and found another door. It wasn't necessarily hidden, but it wasn't obvious either.

We opened it and a small bathroom was in front of us. Kyle was right, it wasn't much, but I would rather this than wait in a long line of tons of girls.

"Wow, I wish our room had one of these." Queenie said as she stepped in front of the mirror.

I put my tooth brush under the faucet and started scrubbing. "Yeah, seriously. This would make the mornings so much easier."

"Do you think I have enough time to shower?" she asked.

I glanced at the time on my phone. "Yeah probably." I said.

She walked over to the little glass sliding door and stepped in the tub. Not soon after, I heard water start to run.

"So, am I the only one who thinks Cordelia had been freaking lately with all of these new girls around?" Queenie said over the pounding of the water.

"Maybe, but she's always been sort of a spaz right?" I said with a laugh. "I think she's been handling it alright. It's a big responsibility to have such a big undertaking."

"I guess. I think Kyle is helping her a lot though." she said.

Ever since what happened with Spalding, Cordelia had needed more help than ever around the house. Kyle, of course, filled in here and there as he could. He opened doors, did dishes and even served dinner.

I think he felt like he owed Cordelia something, even though she had never implied that he did.

Since everyone at his school believed that he had died in the bus crash, he obviously couldn't go back to college. After finding out that living with his mother was a bust, his only other option was to stay here. Of course, he didn't mind, he was grateful even. However, since he wasn't a witch and wasn't a technical member of the coven, I guess he thought he could become sort of like a staff member.

I knew Cordelia really appreciated it. Especially now when she was so stressed out. She repaid his services by not only letting him stay, but she also signed him up for some online college courses that he could use to finish out the school year. I didn't know what would happen next year, if he would leave and go to some out of state school, but right now it didn't matter. He was happy and so was I.

"Yeah, he is. He doesn't mind, though. And I'm glad that he has something to do while I'm in class."

"We both know that most of the time he's just waiting around for you anyways." she laughed. "Hey can you see if he has any soap in the medicine cabinet? I forgot to bring mine up."

"Sure," I said before sliding the mirror over to revealed the shelves behind it.

He didn't have much. There was a razor, some aftershave, cologne, deodorant and a comb.

"I don't see any." I said.

"Well could you check underneath the sink? Come on girl, I need this shower. I haven't been able to get in the bathroom long enough to get one in almost three days."

I laughed. "Alright fine." I said.

I bent down and pulled open the door. There was even less in here. A box of tissues, and an extra roll of toilet paper. After pushing those aside, I found a box of soap bars.

I pulled one out and held it over the shower door to her.

"Here." I said.

"Yes! Thanks." she cheered.

I leaned down to put it back where I had found it, when I noticed another box.

I squinted but the box was black and the lack of windows in the room didn't help me see what it was.

I pulled it out and examined it.

There were swirly bright blue lines across it. In white letters across the top it read "TROJAN" and underneath that in thinner letters read "Ultra Thin".

Why did Kyle have condoms? I knew I wasn't having sex with him. I knew he wouldn't just have them for no reason.

"Queenie," I said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Have you heard any of the other girls talking about Kyle recently?"

She laughed. "Only every time he walks by. Or when he breathes within a twenty foot radius of someone. Hell, girls talk about him all the time in here."

"No, I mean really." I said. "Have you heard if any of them are-" It was hard to say. "With him?"

I heard the water stop and the towel that hung over the glass door disappeared. Queenie stepped out of the shower and walked over to me.

"No, not that they would let me hear something like that anyways." she wrapped another towel around her head. "Why?'

I held up the box of condoms. "I found these under the sink."

She took them from me and examined them. "Holy shit, XL? You're one lucky girl, Benson." she walked over and started to plug in a blow dryer.

"No, I'm not." I argued. "You know why."

She looked at me for a moment, then remembered. "Oh, yeah. Killer vag."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever, but that means that he's not using them with me."

"Well maybe Cordelia gave them to him." she said.

"What?" I asked, appalled. Cordelia didn't appreciate his services _that_ much. Besides, that's not exactly how he had been serving her.

"No, not like for them. I mean maybe she gets them in those mass shipments of everything. You know how she gets cases of deodorant and toilet paper and stuff like that. Maybe she gets one of condoms too." she shrugged.

"I doubt it. It's an all girls school. She pays for those shipments and since no one can get pregnant around here, I doubt she finds that it's worth it. He had to have bought these himself."

"Well, maybe they're old. Maybe they've just been laying around." she suggested, trying to be supportive.

I checked for the expiration date which told me that they were very new. "No, they're not old."

She finally turned to me. "Well has he used any?" she asked.

The box said that there were twelve in the box before it was opened. Of that, six were missing.

"Six?" I asked, frantic. "How could there be six missing?"

"Shit, that's half the box." she said, sounding sorry for me.

I threw the box against a wall and went to six on the edge of the tub. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Ask Kyle about it." she said, brushing out her hair.

"How do I bring something like this up?" I asked.

"Just tell him what happened. You were looking for soap and found them." she turned to me suddenly. "Just make sure you don't lose this bathroom for us."

I shook my head. "Do you think he really had sex with someone else?" I asked. "Six times?"

"No," she said, applying some mascara. "I think he probably had sex with six different girls."

"Queenie!"

"You asked." she said, like I'd offended her. "Besides, you haven't been with him for that long. Kyle is a guy. This house is full of girls that would drop their panties for him without a second thought. Hell, I've heard the things they would do to him without hesitation."

"Like what?" I asked. I'm sure I couldn't do half of what they were willing to do, even though I wanted to.

She slowed, "You don't want to know." She must've realized how much her words hurt because she came over to me. "Look, I told you what I would do. You need to talk to him about it."

I knew she was right. Even if I didn't want to, I had to confront Kyle about this. He had said he loved me so if that was true then he shouldn't be having sex with anyone else. Then again, he wasn't having sex with me either. Queenie was right when she said that he was a guy. If he wanted sex, there were plenty of girls here that would give it to him.

"I can't go to class right now." I said. I was starting to get a little nauseous. The thought of Kyle being with other girls, after I'd trusted him to stay loyal to me, made me sick.

"I'll tell Cordelia that you don't feel well." she said as she finished getting dressed.

"I don't." I said.

She shrugged. "Great, I won't even have to lie." she opened the door to leave but looked back at me. "Just talk to Kyle. And, if I were you. I would do it soon. Unless you want to see more of those condoms disappear."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so let me know what you thought. Love it? Hate it? Should I quit writing it? Whatever you think...tell me! I want to know!<strong>

**I've already written the next two chapters so I'll try to post those either this weekend or, if not, definitely next week! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**All. Monsters. Are. Human.**

**~ZoeSpencer**


End file.
